In recent years, various forms of portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, have been widely used. These portable electronic devices may include a camera device. Users may take various types of images by using the camera devices. For example, a user may take a panning shot image of a moving object.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.